DJ Rayson's McGowan Adventure
by distressingdame
Summary: Substituting Megan with DJ, basically same story. DJ refuses to go to South Korea with her parents and ends up going to the McGowan's place, where seven boys await her, three of which MIGHT like her. What awaits? Bad summary, please review! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT READ THIS BOOK. IT HAS MAJOR SPOILERS AND AN OC REPLACING THE MAIN CHARACTER. IF YOU ARE READING THIS BECAUSE OF MY OTHER STORIES, PLEASE!!!! READ THE BOOK FIRST. GO TO YOUR LOCAL LIBRARY AND CHECK IT OUT, GO TO BARNES & NOBLE AND BUY IT, JUST DON'T READ THIS WITHOUT THE BOOK IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEOPLE SKIPPING PARTS AND GIVING SPOILERS. **

**Thank you.**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**


	2. Introductions

Devon-Jadis Rayson, or DJ Ray as her friends call her, had just stood up to her parents. She was not going to South Korea with her dad's army position. DJ was completing her last two years of high school in Boston with the McGowan parents and their SEVEN sons. But DJ didn't care. She wasn't going to Korea! YAY!!! Even getting out of Regina McGowan's car, she wasn't having second thoughts. A shirts and skins Frisbee game was going on with six of the sons.

_So?_ DJ thought. _They're guys. It's in their genetic code to like sports._ But they all stopped and stared at DJ when she got out of the car. She was wearing what she usually wore, jeans, her Twilight sweatshirt, and a tee that said, "Come to the Dark Side! We Have Cookies!" A pair of fake Uggs with a flaming heart on the heel of them topped off the outfit. Her chestnut hair did have an orange and green braid in it, but other then that, she was normal! So why were six guys staring at her, three more intensely than the others?

***~*~*DJ POV*~*~***

I walked out of the car and around to the trunk, all the while being followed by 12 eyes. First thing I picked up was my guitar case. I fit it snugly around my shoulder and back. I reached for another bag, but a different hand beat me to it. I looked up to find a pair of gray-blue eyes and a head of messy dirty blonde hair.

"Uh, hi. I'm Finn. I'll, uh, help you carry up your stuff, if you want?" Finn posed it as a question.

I smiled at him and said, "That would be awesome of you. Now, If your brothers would STOP STARING, that would be the most awesome of all."

Finn grinned and picked up my two bags. I reached for my electric keyboard case, but yet again, another hand beat me to it. This time, it was a decidedly bigger hand, more adult than Finn's. I looked up to see Sean McGowan grinning down on me.

"Deej, your dad still have that '86 Harley?" he asked.

I smiled proudly and said, "It's mine now, actually. I got my Texas license a month ago. They're shipping it down tomorrow."

Sean laughed and gave me a one-armed hug. He was the only McGowan I had kept in touch with. Finn and Sean showed me to my room. I knew Sean decorated it to fit me as soon as I walked into my room. The walls were black with neon squares all over it. The bedding was Twilight. There was a Pirates of the Caribbean poster SIGNED hanging on the door. I touched it and gasped.

I turned on them, asking, "Who paid for this?!?!?"

Sean pointed to Finn, who blushed.

I walked up to Finn and gave him a huge hug, ignoring the something I felt when we touched. Probably static. Finn laughed and hugged back just as tightly. I pulled back and said, "Thank you SOOOOO much!!!!"

"And last, but most certainly NOT least," Sean pointed to the door, on which there was a new lock.

"YES!!!" I whisper-yelled, kissing the key Sean had handed me.

"Devon! Sean! Finn! Get down here!" Dr. McGowan yelled.

"CAAAA-ming!" I yelled, jumping onto Sean's back. "Let's ride, slave!" Sean shook his head, but started to piggy-back me down the stairs.

Finn trailed behind, muttering, "Idiots…"

"I know you are Finn, but what am I?" I yelled back at him.

Sean rode me all the way down the stairs to the family room, where he plopped me down next to a boy with Ceasar-ish looking hair and a diamond stud in his ear. Finn sat down on my other side.

The other boy looked at me and smirked. I lifted an eyebrow questioningly, but he just shook his head and turned away. I was confused. What had I done wrong in my entire … 10 minutes of being here?

Dr. McGowan started talking. "Everyone, come up here and introduce yourselves to DJ."

Everyone except Sean and Finn scrambled to get up there. Dr. McGowan eyed them.

"Have you two met DJ?" he asked.

Sean snickered and said, "Dad, DJ and I have been mailing back and forth every week for the past five years. And Finn just met her."

"Right. Okay, then, boys! Introduction time!"

The first boy was only slightly younger than Sean. He had sun-bleached blonde hair and a sharply defined six pack; a stereotypical jock. Most likely Mr. Popular.

He smiled a hundred-watter and said, "Hey, I'm Evan."

The next one was the one who was sitting next to me. He only said, "Yo. 'M Doug."

Two extremely hyper little kids stepped up. "Hi!" one said. "I'm Ian and this is Caleb!" I smiled at them. I love little kids.

The last one stepped up and said shyly, "Hi, I'm Miller." I smiled at him, and he shyly smiled back.

Finn nudged me and discreetly pointed to Doug. Doug was staring at me, and when he was caught, he blushed and looked down. Hmmmm…


	3. AN, Sorry folks

**Hey, people, no update, just me here. **

**I've changed my pen name to LyricsAreMyLife, so if you know anyone who reads me, please tell them so there's not mass confusion and insanity. **

**I appreciate your time, **

**LyricsAreMyLife**


	4. Last AN for a while

Hey guys. It's me. Well, duh, who else would it be?  
I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update anytime soon. I think my computer's main line got struck by lightning, and I'm typing this from my dad's laptop. The hard drive's fried, as far as we can see. It won't boot up.  
I'm so so sorry, but it wasn't my fault and is so out of my hands. There's nothing I can do.  
Love,  
LyricsAreMyLife  
A.K.A.: Maura

PS: And even if I do update, don't expect much. This is my dad's work computer. I can't take complete control.


End file.
